Fuyu Yume
by Kage Otome
Summary: [YYHxIY] They need her help to save him, but first they must brave the treacherous mountains and the secrets they hold to get to her. Kagomex?
1. Prologue: Of Myths and Legends

**A/n**: I probably shouldn't be starting another story, but it is a winter-themed story and it's been bugging me for the past month in a half I just had to get it down on paper, or well--on my word document. Here is my winter themed story! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot.

**Summary:**

They need her help to save him, but first they must brave the treacherous mountains and the secrets they hold to get to her.

**Pairings: **

Kagome?  
Kuwabara/Yukina

**Warnings: **None so far.

**Fuyu Yume**

By: Kage Otome

Prologue: Of Myths and Legends

They had been called many names from many cultures, many places. He however favored the name 'Jack Frost' bringer of winter. His daughter while also having many names for herself was content with her given name but was often referred to as 'Yuki-Onna' the snow goddess. Jack Frost, for lack of better name was a creature who was not made to nourish or raise a child, he did not know how. All he was supposed to do was bring winter to the world. But accidents happen.

And he had _her_.

His beautiful daughter born of an affair with a mythical creature known as the snow nymph. He never regretted her, not once, but he did regret that her mother had not survived long enough to see his beautiful _Kagome_ grow up into the beautiful, powerful woman she was now. _Kagome_ was not lacking in anything except the basics to sustain any type of relationship. Perhaps not being allowed to have contact with anyone but the creatures that lurked in the shadows of the snow and the two guards had some permanent effect.

She was the perfect daughter. As the ideal daughter of such beings should be. Many have thus since lost faith in such beings like Jack Frost and his daughter who's true name, _Kagome_ was a deeply hidden secret. She was referred to as the princess of winter/snow, wielder of the snow. Simple, short and to the point. Very few have ever dared step foot upon her terrain for fear of death. The elusive maiden of snow was cunning and tricky, it was in her nature. After all she had nothing to do all this time, one must amuse themselves one way or another.

Her beauty was said to be unparalleled, those who have gazed upon her pale face are said to be entranced by her beauty. Her terrain was near impossible to cross and even if you managed you had to pass one test. Referred to as the test of love and the traitorous heart. Her mind was sharp and unmatched, her heart as cold as the iceberg that stood tall in the heart of her home.

Jack Frost could not be more happy with his creation.

But that was all she was to him.

His creation.

Kagome or the Yuki-onna was legendary amongst people. Especially the japanese. It was said in legends of long ago that the lonely princess, dwelled where no one could reach her, so her heart could not be broken. Of course many conclusions have been drawn as to why not one has ever encountered her, especially amongst the council of Gods. Things ruling from the traitorous lover, to the scorned lover, to the bitter regret of something else. But there were always speculations being drawn, no real proof.

However there was one thing they could not deny. She was more then worthy of her status as a demi-Goddess. Her abilities were sought after quite desperately by some, by those who still believed. Her ability to heal and to destroy with a single breath was astounding. A simple touch, a simple exhalation of breath, a tear and she could do marvelous things in that one moment, with that one motion. When she cried the snow fell with her tears, when she hurt the snow turned to hail in her pain, when she was angered snowstorms raged, burying entire cities beneath their rage. But to most, she was but a mirage, an illusion of yesterday. _Kagome_ was nothing but a winter dream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: This chapter was a bit short however keep aware this is just prologue, the following chapters will be longer. Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1: Yukimura Passageway

**A/n:** I'm surprised by the feedback I got! I hope to see more in the future, I'm glad you all like this so far. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot

**Summary:**

They need her help to save him, but first they must brave the treacherous mountains and the secrets they hold to get to her. 

**Pairings:**

Kagome?  
Kuwabara/Yukina

**Warnings: **None so far.

**Fuyu Yume**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 1: Yukimura Passageway  


Yukina was terribly worried. She'd done everything she could but her powers weren't enough---in fact they barely did anything to help. It seemed as if they just slowed the poisons--barely at that, and did absolutely nothing for the gaping wounds Kazuma sustained. Soft crimson eyes turned toward equally worried brown eyes. Yusuke shoved a hand through his gelled locks roughly, his brows turned down in a furrow.

"Yusuke...What are we going to do?"

He sighed.

"I don't know."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry---there's nothing I can do."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN TODDLER?"

"I mean this wound, this poison---I've never seen anything like this before..." Koenma's voice trailed off. He had consulted the healers of spirit world but they hadn't been able to identify what exactly it was that stopped Kuwabara from healing. He would die---and soon. Unless...

She was really a legend to a demi-god as young as himself. He had never seen or met her but he knew she existed. His father had been lucky enough to catch a glimpse at the elusive woman. What he saw left him breathless, speechless, he had been so blinded by her beauty he couldn't even look through to see the cold facade, the power that blinded like beauty. He hadn't realized the icy gaze she settled on him--he hadn't even realized she could've killed him--a full God in the blink of an eye.

Her beauty blinded, her power blinded. In the end she was the only one who could see...---That's what a God had told him before. Her beauty was her best defense. That was what they said. It could knock full grown men and even women off their feet. But Koenma knew beauty wasn't something easy and good at all times. He wondered how much she suffered because of her unbelievable beauty and then beneath that beauty lay power. Both blinded. If one didn't care about beauty then the power she held would blind them---for it was truly rare to find someone who didn't care for one or the other (or both).

Koenma wondered how many people saw her as who she was rather then what she looked like and the power she held. Little did he know---

There were only a few select people who had ever bothered to look. And other then the companions the answer she had learned the hard way was...

None.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her long hair billowed behind her like an obsidian waterfall. The wind caressed her skin as her icy eyes closed. The cool winter air caressed her pale skin. It was always winter here. Nothing ever changed, she never felt the warmth of the summer sun kissing her skin. Not that she wanted to--but it may have been nice. She would never know---after all she was the child of winter.

A large female snowy owl circled her form once before landing gently on her shoulder. She didn't even flinch. This owl was a quite unique creature---it's interaction with Kagome, she was what you would call Kagome's 'eyes' when she couldn't see. Around 22 inches in length with a 57 inch wingspan and approximately 4 pounds. She had dusky barring along her body. Large yellow eyes peered at her master before she made a growling bark of a sound

_Krow-ow._

Kagome cocked a brow at her companion.

'_What is it?' _Bowing her head towards her mistress she replied.

'_I bring news.'_

'Well...?'

'Your father is coming for a visit soon.'

Kagome's eyes narrowed in contemplation of this new development. Her father rarely visited and when he did he always wanted something, either that or some other fool was going to attempt to come after her gifts. Perhaps it would be someone worthwhile this time. That was a slim to no chance. No one worthy had ever come to her for help therefore she did not help them. Not one had passed her test. Well---there had been one but---things change, people change and eventually you don't recognize them anymore. He had been so overcome with emotion he attacked her after she had used her gift to help him. He made a fool out of her and her weak heart. He had been punished.

But perhaps one day someone truly worthy of her gift would come.

She could dream couldn't she?

After all...she had forever...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're saying Kazuma will die?" Yukina asked her voice quivering.

The Spirit Detectives turned toward Yukina with varying looks of sadness adorning their faces, except for the only slightly softer look on Hiei's face. Her light crimson eyes were filled with tears barely kept at bay. Koenma turned to face the pretty apparition. Sighing to himself he asked for Botan.

"Summon Lord Frost." He spoke so quietly on Botan heard and when she did her eyes widened. She'd only heard tales of this man. He was a sight to behold and powerful nodding her head she went to deliver the message to a higher classed messenger of the Reikai. Koenma turned to his spirit detectives and Yukina whose eyes were nearly overflowing with tears.

"There is someone who may be able to help." 

"Who?" Yusuke demanded.

"My daughter." The voice was a deep smooth baritone.

A male about 6'5 stood in the doorway to Koenma's office, he had long snow white hair with icy blue eyes. His skin was pale, very pale with a light blue tint. He wore all white robes decorated with his symbol of the snowflake. A thin silvery white brow rose in silent question at the stares he was receiving.

"Everyone, meet Jack Frost--bringer of winter, controller of snow."

"Lord Frost, we need the assistance of your daughter to--" Koenma was cut off.

"Heal the boy." Jack Frost looked down at the unattractive male dispassionately before shrugging almost delicately. He looked positively unaffected by the boys condition. After all to Jack Frost, he was just another human.

"If you can reach her home and you pass her tests she will help you."

"Tests?" Kurama spoke quietly.

"Yes--The journey there is part of the test and if you manage to make it that far, you will be given a final test. If you pass she will save the boy." Lord Frost turned before pausing. "I suggest you take the girl, she will be needed for the final test."

He was gone in a blink of the eye.

"So---how do we get to this girls home?" 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke's eyes narrowed in obvious displeasure. He really didn't like this. He especially did not like Chuu. But he was accompanying them, along with Rinku, Jin and Touya. He would've been fine with Touya and Jin...They were actually useful. Yusuke cursed loudly as he was hit with another gust of cool wind. Glaring spitefully at Touya and Hiei who seemed to be completely unaffected by this harsh weather. He would've glared at Yukina had she been anyone _but_ Yukina.

"Where the hell is it?"

"We haven't even begun." Touya began his voice smooth and cold.

"She was but a legend among my people--but according to legend we should be reaching the entrance to the passageway of the mountains that surround her home soon." Touya stated calmly.

"How do we know she can actually help us?" Yukina asked her voice soft and worried.

"We don't."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had come upon a village, after about three miles of trekking through gusts of snow, and trudging through about two feet of snow. All of them were surprised to find the village in tact and completely undisturbed by the raging storm around it. It was as if it was protected...

A young male with light blonde hair and startling violet eyes met them at the village gates. He was about 13 if they had to guess, just developing into a man. He smiled warmly at the detectives. Lord Frost had contacted them earlier, telling of Lady Kagome's approval to allow them to pass through.

"Welcome to Yukimura." The male said pleasantly.

'_Yukimura?'_ Yusuke thought thinking about Keiko before wincing.

"Yukimura?" Yukina questioned, Keiko coming to mind.

"Yes. It translates to Snow Village."

"Any relation to Yukimura Keiko?" Yusuke asked softly.

"No. Anyone with relations to Yukimura has been her for their entire lives, no one leaves our village. We have no need nor want to. _She_ gives us everything we need. She protects us."

"Yukimura is called as such because it is at the base of _her_ mountain's. That is why we call them the Yukimura, she is the wielder of snow, it is in honor of _her_." 

"I'm Aki." He gave a bow.

"We are---"

"We know who you are." Aki said a mischievous tinkle in his eye. 

"Welcome to Passageway Yukimura..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes father?"

"Some of Koenma's detectives will be attempting to retain your aid."

"And this concerns me how?"

"Just be prepared."

Kagome didn't even blink when she looked at him.

"I always am."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Okay the whole YUKIMURA thing was planned but it doesn't really hold any true importance. At least not yet. Yukimura translates to Snow Village. Aki isn't really an important character either, just because I needed someone to greet them...So don't mind him. If your confused don't worry all will become clear later. Review!


	3. Chapter 2: To Enter

**A/n:** Okay everyone, I just want to wish you all a Very Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot.****

Summary:

They need her help to save him, but first they must brave the treacherous mountains and the secrets they hold to get to her. ****

Pairings:

Kagome?  
Kuwabara/Yukina****

Warnings: There will be a few OC's mentioned, like Kagome's companions and the one mentioned in this chapter, however, there will be _no_ pairings between OC's and regular Characters. I don't like doing that a lot. There may be past relationships with OC's for Kagome but that's it. 

**Fuyu Yume**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 2: To Enter

"Arai..." Her voice was smooth and unreadable like her features.

The snowy owl flew down from her perch upon a large white cherry blossom tree. Kagome stroked her feathers gently before whispering her order for only Arai to hear.

"Watch these---visitors, I see what you see."

With that command she released the snowy owl to do as she bid. And watching her soar across the sky Kagome let a smirk play across her face. It had been so long since someone had braved her treacherous mountains. If anything they would provide entertainment.

Well...

At least until they died.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ARGH!" Yusuke growled in frustration.

Yukimura may have been the beginning of the passageway to this girls home but what that boy had forgotten to mention was first they had to figure out how to access it. It was a wall of ice--Touya who was an ice master couldn't figure out how to move the wall of ice. He had tried to counteract the spell with his own abilities but he was but a demon, and the creator of the ice wall was a Goddess. How could he hope to compare? They had but one option---to figure out the riddle carved into the ice.

If only they could read it.

But they _couldn't_. 

He growled again before his glowing fist met the wall.

It fell...

Well---who could've known?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A smirk pulled at her lips. The _toushin_ had accidentally found the key to opening the passageway to their use, even though it was very simple. Of course the writing on the door wasn't a riddle at all--it was a simple warning---it was in the tongue of Kami. Of course she should've put the warning in a tongue they understood. But where would the fun be in that?

_All who enter here be damned---Pass the tests and win the prize---Fail and die._

Once thou enters, the test begins---There are only two options.

Complete the tests and win the prize or Fail the tests and fall to your doom.

Heed this warning well---come only to here willing to die.

Most didn't understand what it meant---well the ending the rest was pretty straight forward. But it was part of the game she played. It really was a pity they would all die before they could reach their goal---of that she had no doubt. Of course she had been proven wrong before---but this time it was different. This time---she was ready for anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukina turned back to stare at the demolished wall--apprehensively. She let out a gasp as it began to repair itself. The others turned to stare at the unusual site--glancing at each other they made there way back to the wall. Giving it another spirit energy charged punch it didn't even falter. There eyes widened---they couldn't go back. It looks as if any doubts they were having would have to be put to rest---now they didn't have a choice. Besides they had to try.

Taking Kuwabara from Chuu, Yusuke took a deep breath.

"Let's get going--we don't have forever." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one noticed the yellow eyes of the snowy owl that followed them as they began their journey. It was going to be a hard one that was for sure. Arai watched, her eyesight as sharp as any hawks could be. Arai felt nothing for them but a bitter contempt--even though she had not once seen them before in her life. Her mistress had been hurt enough by foolish mortals. Not to mention all these mortals ever wanted was the gift her mistress possessed. Not one came because they cared or even wanted to know anything about her. Sure they found her attractive but they were only attracted to her beauty, her power. Not who she really was.

Her master, her mistress was truly kind, wary but kind. Once you broke through the ice that she clouded her heart in, you'd find a heart of gold. If only anyone bothered to look. Arai wished only the best for her mistress. After all, she would not be alive to this day, if not for her. Was her happiness so much to ask for? Kagome, her mistress had learned the price of giving her powers freely without trial a long time ago. And even with trial one person had managed to fool her into believing he truly cared. He was gone now.

She was well aware they all remembered. But it all started with the very first bite of betrayal that began to change her mistresses outlook. However it wasn't till after a few more attempts to help mortals that her master had given in and returned to her home, setting up the trials...

But she still remembered--the very first charge who later in his journey to adult hood betrayed the one person who may have been able to save him from his damnation...

**Flashback**

_Kagome smiled softly at the young hanyou. He had so much left to learn, it was a pity he was being treated so cruelly. Cradling the young silver haired boy in her arms she couldn't stop the harsh glare that formed in her eyes when she spotted adults from that wretched village he stayed in staring. She blew a harsh wind in their direction, surrounding them in cold, killing off their crops. They would get no pity from the princess of winter and snow. Not for treating a child, no matter what his heritage as such._

"Why don't you hate me?" This was said with a broken innocence.

Her anger at the village raised as another whip of icy cold settled over the prospering village. What crops survived died under the icy chill almost instantly, the wood of their homes creaked under the weight of the snow. Their bodies chilled and wood was dampened by the snow making firewood hard to find, not that any dared brave the nearby forest with her lurking near.

"You and I are alike, child." Kagome spoke her voice warm and comforting.

"No! I don't trust you! You'll just hurt me!" The small golden eyed child screamed running away.

"They all hurt me in the end..." 

**End of Flashback**

That had been one of Kagome-sama's charges before she distanced herself completely from him when he betrayed her trust, striking her down in the snow. He had betrayed her by bringing the miko Kikyo to see her and the miko had shot an enchanted arrow at her, turning her charge, Inuyasha against her, saying she was an impostor sent by 'Naraku' and would kill him. Blinded by his love for the miko, he did not hear Kagome's protests before he realized it was her blood he was spilling. Still she moved forward until she finally realized the truth about mortals--there were very few worth saving. All they cared about was money, power, beauty, the mortal race was filled with greed and hate. With vengeance and pain. She wanted no part of it--so she retreated to her home in the mountains, surrounded by the cold winds, large treacherous peaks and traps of her own design. No one could hurt her or for that matter fool her again. Inuyasha wasn't the only one.

There were more. But one in particular stood out...The one who committed the worst act of betrayal against Kagome.

Mithrial...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke shivered but he trudged on determination turning his eyes into sparkling shades of brown, mahogany even a tint of amber. He wouldn't give up. If there was one thing Yusuke Urameshi was it was determined, he wouldn't give up hope, he wouldn't give up until he reached the woman who could heal him, and she looked him in the eye and refused to heal him. Then he'd resort to doing whatever he had to in order to get her to agree. Kuwabara was not going to die.

Not on his watch.

A soft touch against his shoulder brought him from his thoughts. Looking down into worried crimson eyes he attempted to give her a convincing smirk, it came out looking a bit desperate, a bit determined and more then a bit worried. So worried about his best friend he'd forgotten about Yukina. Best friend, he may not have shown it or said it as often as he should have or would've liked, but that's what Kuwabara was. No matter how many times they tossed comments and punches, they always had each others back. Deep inside they respected, cared for and loved each other on a brotherly level. Kuwabara couldn't die.

"Don't worry Yukina, we have yet to see you in a wedding dress."

Hiei growled lowly at the thought of his sister mating with Kuwabara.

He may have come to accept the relationship but that didn't mean he had to like it. Hiei believed his sister deserved more, but he also knew somewhere deep inside that Kuwabara was good to her, he truly loved her and that was what mattered. He knew that Kuwabara would never betray, injure or harm Yukina in anyway, he knew Kuwabara would give his life for Yukina. And he may end up doing just that. Hiei would accept a mating proposal from Kuwabara, that is if he made out of this alive for that very reason, he had proved his worth. His love---by sacrificing himself for the sake of love.

Crimson eyes spotted the beautiful snowy owl soaring across the winter skies and she felt tears well up in her eyes. It was all her fault, if she hadn't been distracted, she would've felt the attack coming, she would've been able to get away. She had no time to dart away from the path of the spell, whatever it was. Kazuma had leapt in front of her taking the blow that was meant for her. Or at least what she believed was meant for her, the attacker knew Kuwabara would take the blow, it was actually an attack meant for Kuwabara. The spell had inflicted a great lash on his chest, surrounded in bubbling burns. No one knew who had done it, all they'd gotten a glimpse of was a white hind leg.

A wolf perhaps. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If he were human he would've probably felt guilty about what he did to that mortal boy. But they were the key to reentering the mountains in which he had been banished from. He had followed them through the barrier of ice, he couldn't break it, it had been remade to keep his particular energy out. So he used the reikai tantei to get in. He knew they would do anything to save one of their own, injuring the girl would've been just as effective, but he really didn't like to see women in pain. He had a soft spot, especially for maidens of the ice and snow. A leftover feeling from days long past perhaps. 

He knew Koenma would've heard legends of Kagome. He would've asked for assistance from Frost. Now he was within her realm, he had survived her trials once before, he could do so again, besides, all he had to do was wait and be patient, he would follow them until they either made it to her or died, then he could continue on without them, after all he only really needed them to enter the mountains. But it was better them then him die. Besides, who knew if Kagome created new traps since the last time he was here.

One thing was sure he would see her again.

He had too.

Arai's sharp eyes narrowed upon the snow slightly behind the group of travelers. Something was off, she could've sworn she had seen movement there moments ago. Taking to the sky she flew back to her mistress, to tell her of the new development. Perhaps her mistress would know what was wrong, or maybe she was just exhausted. Either way, her mistress needed to be consulted.

The white wolf emerged from the snow as soon as that wretched bird was out of sight. He'd have to be more careful, he couldn't be caught. After all he needed to see her, he had to explain. He wanted...

He wanted her, He would have her.

One way or another.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Okay, if your confused, it's all right, all things will be explained, I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 3: To Fear

**A/n:** Okay everyone, I know some of you are desperate for another update on my other stories, but this story keeps popping up in my mind. So here's the next chapter of Fuyu Yume, to tide you over until inspiration hits me for those other stories.

**Disclaimer:** I didn't own anything last chapter, what do you expect _now_?

**Summary:**

They need her help to save him, but first they must brave the treacherous mountains and the secrets they hold to get to her.

**Pairings:**

Kagome?   
Kuwabara/Yukina

**Warnings: **There will be a few OC's mentioned, like Kagome's companions and the one mentioned in this chapter, however, there will be _no_ pairings between OC's and regular Characters. I don't like doing that a lot. There may be past relationships with OC's for Kagome but that's it.

**Fuyu Yume**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 3: To Fear

They didn't know what it was that made their bones chill and hair rise. Others may have blamed it on the freezing winds that had somewhat calmed--_for now_. But they knew better, they knew that something was out there, watching them, stalking them, waiting for the perfect time to strike. It was an instinctive feeling that one harbors after years of fighting for their lives. And as we all know, one should _never_ under _any_ circumstances ignore their instincts.

Yukina despite being an ice apparitions shivered, something was wrong, something was sending chills up her spine, she while not having such a fine tuned instinct like the other warriors of the group, knew a malevolent presence when she sensed one. She was after all a demon and had been in the presence of evil before. And whatever it is was hunting them--biding it's time, it was intelligent, looking for a way in--a weakness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She watched almost apathetically from high on the mountain peek. She, looking for some sort of amusement had left her home and ventured out into the snowy peaks, what took most people weeks, even days took her a mere second. It was one of the powers that all Kami had. Even some demi-gods and goddesses had them, she was one of them. The power to 'blink' so to speak. Blinking or teleporting as some call is the ability to be in one place and then another in the blink of an eye. Hence the name---_blinking_. All you had to do was imagine where you wanted to be and you would be there, of course it did have to be a real place...After all, as much as she'd like to, you can't go to an imaginary place that exists only in the mind.

She watched them and studied their movements, most of them were fighters, very good, strong and powerful. Experienced, wary---like veterans, they'd been doing this for a long time, fighting together--individually and as a team. They had much honor, it was in their eyes, in their pride. However there was no telling as to when that honor would disappear and the true face behind the mask of lies would show. Call her cynical. But it's better to assume everyone has something to hide, something to lie about, it saves time. Besides, there is not one person who does not have a secret to hide. Not _one_. Well, except perhaps children, but children are often brutally honest, having not yet been introduced to the art of lying of deception.

Her eyes focused suddenly when she heard a loud, bellowing growl. Hm...This wasn't even part of her test. This particular creature just hated it when creatures traveled across his territory, so he often attacked along with others. She'd have to remind him, this territory was _hers_. Besides the antics of the younger child and the big drunk one were quite amusing. It was almost as if it was all a big game, of course, it would be a pity to allow her only source of entertainment to die. So she'd grant them help if they needed it---at least for now. Until they run out of amusing interactions, then they were on their own. And there was also another matter to investigate. The odd shape Arai had seen following the group or at least she _thought_ she saw something, which meant it was probably there, just hidden.

Night was falling though. That's when _they_ liked to strike. She'd wait, and she'd watch. After all that's why she was there, for her amusement. She could smell those awful creatures now, they were close, and they were hungry. That was to be expected, it had been decades since they had last had fresh prey, they had been living off the other creatures in these lands, and their own dead. Primitive beings.

They leaped.

She smirked.

Now the show would begin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been stalking these _creatures_ for over an hour and soon the time for 'feasting' would come. They were quite intelligent despite the fact of being primitive in other aspects. They had been searching for a weakness among the group, and they'd found it. The injured one Kuwabara, they seemed to instinctively, unknowingly surround the boy carrying him and the girl. But their little circle of protection was flawed. There was a dent in their defenses and that was all they needed.

Darting out of the snow with a howl, his other brethren joined him. They were a cross between wolves and _something_. Quite disgusting their fur was ripped off and molted in some areas they looked like zombie versions of wolves. And they were much smaller, about the size of a _maltese_. Quite puny 'wolves' for lack of better word. But they came in large numbers almost overwhelming the startled travelers. They attacked with an overly large muzzle, filled with not one, but two rows of sharp teeth and poison dripping from their gums.

The startled group fought off the numbers with surprising ease, that is until they began darting under their legs to get to the injured and weaker members of their group. A cry rang out, bringing everyone's attention to Rinku who was being bitten repeatedly, Yukina was there next to him, trying her best to beat off those creatures with little success. They were fast and tricky, managing to avoid blows that would cause them instant death.

Rinku meanwhile lay clutching his arm where the deepest bite had been dealt, the damn thing nearly bit off his wrist. He cried out again as the poison seeped through his veins immobilizing him and sending bolts of fiery pain up and down his arm. Yukina kneeling down attempted to heal him and fend off one of those creatures at the same time, luckily Hiei had slashed it down and rejoined the fray, making sure to stay close to Yukina.

Over and over battle cries were heard from the warriors as they formed a tight circle, doing their best to keep these creatures at bay. But the furry monstrosities were determined, they would have what they came for. That is until a loud roar penetrated the air, nearly deafening the youkai of the group. A large furry humanoid figure emerged from somewhere to the left of them and they had no idea what it was.

"What the fuck is that, Big foot?" Yusuke asked annoyed and at the same time hoping against hope it wasn't, they were having enough trouble with these little pip-squeaks. Kicking them just wasn't cutting it, and he really didn't want to put Kuwabara down for fear of him being dragged away and devoured, his legs were already covered in scratches where a lucky sucker caught him, luckily they only had poison glands in their mouths.

They were utterly surprised when 'it' began helping them, those little creatures seemed to cower in fear from 'it'. It was in fact a 'big-foot' like creature, also thought of as a sasquatch. Farfetched, perhaps a bit, but it had taken salvation in Kagome's mountains decades ago, under her permission. He was generally a peaceful creature preferring to stay in his cave rather then travel out into the snow.

Throwing the wolf-like creatures away a loud bellowing cry echoed from his throat and they scrammed instantly not knowing what he was doing. They decided to play it safe, in case he was calling for 'back up'. The large 'big-foot' like creature turned away and walked back to his cave not even glancing at the travelers. As much as he disliked travelers, he utterly despised those little wretches that attacked them, they had taken his offspring from himself and his mate. Besides the sound of their wails disturbed his mate, disturbances like that were not good for her, especially in her condition.

"Why did you help us?" Kurama asked, ever the diplomat.

They weren't really expecting an answer and were startled when they got one.

"They are annoying creatures, they were disturbing my mate." His voice was surprisingly intelligent, his body was covered in long dark hair and his 'hands' adorned sharp talons. He looked a cross between man and ape, they didn't even know what he really was---The youkai 'apes' were nearly extinct, but he wasn't youkai---he was hanyou, taking on the outward appearance of his more primitive counterpart, but the human part of him, allowed him a humanoid form in structure and abilities, like speaking the ningen tongue.

"I see...Thank you..."

With that he turned to return to his home. After all they were not his business, they were probably like all the rest, no matter that they did have manners and were somewhat polite. They were just after her power. His face set to stone, they'd get what was coming to them---after all the greedy never prosper, they all fall eventually. Looking back to the group he wondered absently how far they'd get before they'd died before shaking his head. It was time to return home, he had better things to do.

The group glanced at each other warily, they hadn't been prepared for such large amounts of attackers. Next time they wouldn't be caught off guard, no matter what. Apparently these mountains were a salvation to creatures, they'd never seen before, they'd have to watch out for this to.

Chuu leaned down and picked up his companion Rinku worried. The boy was awfully cold, and shaking. His wound was quickly turning purple with taint as the poison continued to spread throughout his body. He wouldn't make it past the night if it kept up. Cradling the small body to his larger one, Chuu spoke roughly calling for Yukina to heal him. Unfortunately the koorime's attempts failed, she was shaking now---did her healing powers leave her? Is that why she could not heal?

Yukina was struck with fear. Both Kuwabara and Rinku were now out of of commission and dying. Kuwabara's breathing had become harsh and unsteady again. Rinku was turning blue and purple spread throughout his body, highlighting his veins, where the poison tainted They had to get their soon, otherwise---they'd have to pray _she_ could bring the dead back to life. Because with the way things were going they wouldn't make it there in time. They had to hurry.

Time was not on there side.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beautiful silver-blue eyes narrowed in contemplation of why he saved them. Just when things were getting good. And they didn't even realize one of their own had been poisoned. If there was one thing she knew about those vile wolf-like creatures it was that their poison was extremely potent. He would be dead within an hour if they didn't find a way to slow the poison or draw it out completely. Time was against them, but then again, time would always be against them, after all time was on her side. She had forever. They had a few days at most before they'd lose both boys and probably their own lives. It was a pity really.

Things were just getting interesting.

She could practically taste their fear.

_Her_ fear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Okay, this fic does contain creatures of my own device. But it will get better, it will become important later on in the story, that Rinku is poisoned. But no overall most of it wasn't important well...Anyway, suggestions for pairings are always welcome. I was going for either a Kurama/Kagome/Touya, or Kurama/Kagome/Yusuke or heck even a Touya/Kagome/Yusuke...Please Review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 4: To Give

**A/n: **Hey everyone! It's been a while ne? Sorry about the long wait. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own a thing.

**Summary: **

They need her help to save him but first they must brave the treacherous mountains and the secrets they hold to get to her.

**Pairing:**

Kagome?

Kuwabara/Yukina

**Warnings: **There will be a few OC's mentioned, like Kagome's 'companions' and a few others. However there will be no pairings between OC's and regular characters, since I don't like doing that. There may be past relationships with OC's for Kagome but that's it.

**Fuyu Yume**

**By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)**

**Chapter 4: To Give**

Things were bad.

Really bad.

Both Rinku and Kuwabara seemed to just get worse. There was no way for them to slow the poison in Rinku or help Kuwabara. They'd tried everything they could think of, even sucking the poison out and still nothing worked. If things continued as they were...They didn't even want to think of what would happen. But everyone knew, the thought dwelled in everyone's minds, haunting them. It was consuming them.

"I need to keep trying." Yukina said softly, determination bright in her eyes.

Placing her hands over Rinku's wound, she pushed her power into the wound, hoping for the poison to disperse, even if it's just a little. A little meant that not only were her powers working, his immune system was fighting off the poison and succeeding, if only slightly. There was still hope. But it seemed both Yukina and his immune system were fighting a losing battle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuu was worried.

He may have seemed to be laid back and casual, drunk and 'out of it' most of the time. But right now he was completely lucid. He should've protected Rinku better. They were team, family and extremely loyal to the other. They were all each other had, and he'd failed him. He felt sadness, anger at himself, fear, but most of all he felt guilt. Sure he was a bit head strong and fun loving, but now all of that easy 'charm' flew out the window. All he felt was guilt

Guilt that he should've better protected Rinku.

But he failed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"There's nothing more you can do Yukina, get some rest."

"I'll keep first watch. I want to keep trying." Yukina said softly laying her hand against Kuwabara's cool cheek, worry clouding her features, turning her soft, gentle face into something fatigued. There was only so much she could do, so much she could give before she too began to fade away. Worry can do that.

Yusuke nodded knowing their was no point in arguing. They'd all have to be at their best if tomorrow as anything like today had been. They only had a few more hours of night left. It would do well to take advantage of it, since it seemed the icy winds and snow slowed.

Yukina went back to work.

She had to keep trying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome watched the koorime with slightly confused eyes. The Koorime was really giving it her all to save the two of them. She wouldn't succeed, the poison and wounds, they were unique. The only one who could save them, was her. As cold as she was, she was loathe to allow a child, who'd not yet begun to live, die. But then again he was a demon, he'd probably lived, longer then most ningen already.

But still...

Kagome leaped down a few meters from where they had made camp, in a small cave. Making sure to keep everything masked she walked forward. She would keep them alive, until their group ceased to intrigue her. And then, she'd allow them to die. But for now, they were proving too interesting to have them give up, to have them die. And the only way to keep them going was to heal these male's, but only slightly.

She'd give them two days.

"Move." Her voice was soft, a whisper on the wind, but Yukina's head shot up and was only met with the darkness behind the hooded cloak. The figure, female if she'd have to guess was wearing a pure white cloak made out of some type of animal fur.

"I can heal them."

"Your---"

"Yes."

"But, why?"

The cloaked female sighed in annoyance.

"As long as you continue to intrigue me, I will allow them life, if you reach my home and pass my tests, I will heal them completely. " Her voice was ethereal, as was the glow emanating from her pale, slender arm.

Kagome reached over and placed her hand over Rinku's arm and healed it halfway, dispersing it of 3/4 of the poison. Moving over to Kuwabara, she made sure her face and the rest of her body remained covered, she did not want to reveal herself just yet. Laying a hand against his chest, she got a better understanding of the type of wound he held---and it stirred something within her. The only person she knew of that could inflict such a wound was banned from her mountains. Why would he do this? To a human...Too many questions and to few answers. She poured her healing touch into the boy.

They'd live.

For now.

"Two days."

With that she disappeared in whirlwind of snowflakes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukina sat there staring at the spot where she had just been before turning to the boys. They had regained a bit of color but were still too close to death for comfort. So she was testing them, deciding if they were worthy. As long as they 'intrigued' her they'd live. Well then, they'd just have to keep her attention in that case, if only she knew what it was about them that intrigued her. Their breathing had evened out---she took away their pain, if only for a little while. And for that she couldn't help but be thankful, after all--She could've just let them die, it wasn't like they could turn back anyway.

But she didn't.

Perhaps the Fuyu no Hime (Princess of Winter) wasn't as cold as she was said to be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They listened avidly to what Yukina had to tell them about her. The supposed daughter of 'Jack Frost'. After all, they only had to go by what she had said to Yukina. They had no proof it was actually the woman they were seeking in the first place. If it was...They had so many questions to ask. And no answers. Now they could only thank this mysterious person silently for giving them a little more time. They decided to trust Yukina's instinct , intuition on this person.

They had two days.

They'd have to make them count.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trudging through the icy mountains upon the treacherous paths was a dangerous choice indeed. But unless they suddenly gained the ability to 'teleport' they couldn't do anything. Even Jin with the ability to fly hadn't been able to get to far, it was part of her test. The thick fall of snow and the harsh winds were impenetrable. It was almost as if---she was watching them. The snow fell harder the winds blew fiercer the moment Jin tried to take to the skies. So that was how things were going to be--they were just going to have to tough it out and fight through this.

Now they would get a taste as to why her mountains are called treacherous.

That is if they made it that far.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The white wolf trailed behind them making sure to cover his tracks, his scent his very existence from her. With her so nearby watching them, it would be a bit harder to continue to follow them undetected. But he had no doubt in his mind he'd be able to do so. After all he was once worshiped as a God---and she wouldn't be expecting him. But then again, this was Kagome...She probably already suspected something (by the focus of her eyes trailing across the snow), however she wouldn't know it was him until it was to late.

That gave him an advantage.

He just had to keep it.

And keep them blind to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness consumed him.

It was just there.

He couldn't tell if he were awake or asleep.

All he knew was darkness.

Sometimes when he concentrated really hard he could almost hear her voice. His sweet Yukina. And sometimes even Yusuke. But most of the time it was silent, completely and utterly silent. It was disturbing, when he tried to speak he couldn't. He didn't even need nourishment in this place--in this abyss. But he was oh so lonely. Kazuma was not one that did well in silence or seclusion. He enjoyed interacting with others---he had codes of honor, he liked helping people.

And right now.

He was terribly frightened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 5: Koori

**A/n: **Okay, after a long absence I'm back with the new chapter, sorry i've been too busy but you should expect more updates soon! Anyway for those of you who keep pointing out about Yuki-_onna_ I am well aware, have always been aware of what onna means. I could've put Yuki-megami, but the reason for it was simply because she is not a full Goddess. But, meh, I went back and changed it to Yuki-megami. So please, stop reviewing and e-mailing me just to tell me it's 'wrong'.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own a thing.

**Summary:**

They need her help to save him but first they must brave the treacherous mountains and the secrets they hold to get to her.

**Pairing:**

Kagome?

Kuwabara/Yukina

**Warnings: **There will be a few OC's mentioned, like Kagome's 'companions' and a few others. However there will be no pairings between OC's and regular characters, since I don't like doing that. There may be past relationships with OC's for Kagome but that's it.

**Fuyu Yume**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 5: Koori

Touya had been told stories of her since his youth. She was a legend, a goddess amongst his people. Though she was only a demigoddess, she was regarded as one of the highest and most worshiped deities. Simply because of what she 'was' and represented. What she did for them.

**Flashback**

A young ice youkai who was no more then five years old (in human years) sat in front of his grandfather eagerly, ears alert, just waiting for the story to start. His jii-san and one of the elders of their clan always had such wonderful stories to tell. All of which he swore were true. But today was especially important, because today he would learn about _Fuyu-no-Hime_. The princess of winter. She was the one who helped guide the elders, she was the one who had aided them in the great wars, before the separation of the worlds. She was the one who did so much for them and asked for nothing in return. Her actions helped set up the foundation of the entire Koori clan, including the Koorime.

Most of the people of Koori were healers, they were renowned for their abilities to heal and the gems in formed from their tears (the maidens in particular). They were a secretive but generally peaceful people. However in times of the great war, it was not easy or 'peaceful'. Many clans of demons opposed to the creation of the barriers very heavily. While others like the Koori clans were simply neutral on the subject, neither against or for it. Others were rather happy about not having to share a world with the 'disgusting ningen'. However soon wars broke out through the realm like wildfire. Now even they had to get involved, which is where the story begins.

"None of us expected the wars to get so out of hand they'd end up spilling into our lands, though their are those amongst us who are fighters, most of us are healers, used to simplistic life, not the harsh battles of war. We were severely outnumbered and outclassed by the breeds of youkai who were fighters, who trained relentlessly since their youth. They found our neutrality a betrayal, that we would simply stand back and do nothing. So they attacked. Before it was simply two opposing forces fighting each other, their fights spilling into our lands. But soon we too found ourselves under attack." The man speaking was one of the elders of the Koori, his long blue hair was held back in a loose ponytail at the base of his neck, his eyes, blue filmed over with white signifying his blindness, doing nothing to take away from his appeal.

"Those of us that were capable fought long and hard, but soon we were overwhelmed, we believed all was lost, just when we'd given up hope a strong blizzard-like wind stormed through the area, forcing the enemy forces to fall back." Now his voice was tinged with what could only be awe. "She appeared in the midst of the blizzard, everything about her exuded power, grace, beauty. She spoke, it was like the barest hint of silk, soft and sensuous-- '**_Why is it you seek to harm those who have done nothing wrong?'_** Of course our enemies responded that we were weak and chose not to fight. '**_They are healers, not fighters, they know not the ways of the warrior, these are peaceful youkai.'_** They called us cowards. She responded, her voice still quiet almost understanding. '**_Perhaps it is not they who are the cowards, but you, who fear change so much that you fight it, without even giving a chance. Just because they accept what Enma wants to do and you don't, does not give you the right to attack them. In my opinion, the only cowards here, are you.'_** "

"She angered them with her words, so they attacked, we thought for sure she was a goner, but with a flick of her wrist the blizzard stormed their way showering ice crystals and snow, there was such power behind the blizzard that those who were not buried under the snow were killed by the ice crystals, the ice crystals were small and sharp much like smaller icicles (stalagmites) piercing their bodies, soon they retreated knowing they stood no chance of getting through the blizzard. Some tried to use long range weapons but they didn't even get five feet. It seemed almost as if she were disappointed that none of them could get through her blizzard, she lightened it to see if anyone would attack again, no one did. I heard one of the enemy generals ask her who she was--imagine my surprise, all of our surprise when we heard her response. '**_I am the daughter of Fuyu no Kami, bringer of snow, Fuyu no Hime (also known as Fuyu no Megami), and these youkai are under my protection.'"_**

"That was our first encounter with her, but not our last...She saved us protected us and taught us the ways of a warrior, she had told us she was loathe to instill such learning's in us but they were required to survive, should she not be there. So our clan learned and absorbed all she had to teach us. But not once did she say to give up our ways, the ways of the healers. She said to us if anything that was what made us unique. Many youkai kill and kill, there are very few healers. That was what made us so respectable in her eyes, we healed instead of killed, saved lives instead of taking them needlessly. So we listened and though she may not be on this realm with us, we know that she's watching."

Touya's eyes were bright with admiration and awe.

"Did she ever give you her name?"

The elder smiled down at Touya, a quiet pain unseen in his blind eyes, knowing the trials this young boy would have to go through.

"Kagome..."**__**

End Flashback

Opening ice blue eyes, Touya sighed softly to himself.

"Is something wrong Touya?" Kurama asked the ice master, glancing at him curiously out of the corner of his eye.

"No."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue eyes curiously traced the features of the ice user. He seemed familiar to her, though she was sure she had never encountered him before. Something about the set of his jaw and the delicate but strong features. _Something _about him...is so _familiar_. Realization struck her hard and fast...__

Eiki.

Even after all of this time, he was one of the few she couldn't forget, and he fit his name perfectly. A courageous, high spirited youkai. One that she truly admired and liked. One that she was sad to say goodbye too, but she knew he was doing well, she wished him the best, if this boy was related, in anyway, to Eiki, perhaps he wasn't so bad. If it had been Eiki that asked this of her, she would've been more than happy to grant their friend's life.

After all, he was the one to show her how to smile again. A soft bittersweet smile pulled across her face as she was pulled away by her memories of him, one in particular, of the last time she saw him, touched him.

**Flashback**

Long blue hair swirled around a slender, but distinctly male form as he practiced the kata's taught to him by Kagome-sama. His light blue almost silver eyes bright and full of life. He didn't enjoy fighting but new it was necessary to survive in these times. Perhaps in time they could return to their peaceful ways but in order to continue on, they couldn't continue to just pretend they wouldn't be attacked, that they could just ignore the problem and it would go away.

"You have been practicing very hard Eiki-san."

"Kagome-sama!" His voice was a tad higher with surprise, as he turned to view the demigoddess.

She approached him, gliding over the snow, not even leaving footprints to show she'd been there. As she stood in front of him she placed a hand on his cheek caressing the silky smooth skin tenderly, before leaning forward to whisper into his ear. 

"You will become a great leader, Eiki-san. No matter what perils may fall you, don't let that bring you down, I await the day you become what you were destined to be, it is something not to be missed." She laid a gentle kiss against his cheek.

And just like that she was gone with a swirl of snow flakes, and a ghost of a smile on her lips.

**End Flashback**

She remembered how glad she'd been after watching his accomplishment, of keeping the invading youkai off their land. Though saddened by his loss of sight, she knew he'd recover, and recover he did, he continued on, keeping up the spirits of others. She remembered the days she'd sit down in front of her crystal and watch him, just watch him. Just watching him had brought a smile to her face, he had been one of the few who had touched her.

She missed him.

"_Kagome-sama?"_

Kagome turned her attention to the white wolf that approached her, gold eyes intelligent and cunning.

"What is it Jinsoku?"

"_I bring news."_

"What?"

"_We have an unwelcome intruder."_

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she scanned the tundra these 'visitors' were now crossing to get to the tree line before nightfall, probably hoping to find shelter for the night. Even with her sharp eyesight her scan of the surrounding area picked up nothing.

"Where and who?"

"_We caught sight of him trailing a bit farther behind the group, just out of sight, and he vanished. We are not sure of who he is, but we are sure, he is wolf."_

Kagome's eyes narrowed at this new development.

"Let this trespasser live, _for now_. I wish to see who it is that they were able to sneak in without this group knowing. They are after all quite powerful. If it's who I think it is...I want to deal with him, _personally_."

The white wolf, Jinsoku looked at her curiously, but nodded respecting her decision.

'_Could it be...'_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama, ever observant was the first to notice her cloaked figure standing at the tree line as if awaiting their presence, he was quick to point her out to the rest of their group. He immediately noticed Yukina's face light up, so this was the elusive woman they were looking for, but there was no way it would be this easy, it was probably another challenge. It was proven correct when she lifted her hand as if to tell them to stop, they continued on, that is until Yusuke carrying Kuwabara fell through a layer of ice, into freezing water.

Why the hell was there a frozen over lake in the middle of a tundra? He glanced up to see if it was the demigoddesses work, only to find her gone. It mattered not, right now they had to get Yusuke and Kuwabara out of there. Pulling Kuwabara's prone form out first they kneeled to help Yusuke, only to see him being pulled under the freezing depths.

"I tried to warn you." The voice was soft and apathetic, drawing the attention to the cloaked figure standing in front of them on the ice, before walking forward and looking down into the hole where the detective disappeared from.

"You should have heeded my warning, she doesn't like those disturbing her rest, and she is always hungry for fresh meat." She paused, "Word of advice, don't die just yet, things are just getting interesting."

"Twisted Bitch." Yusuke cursed popping up momentarily, sputtering and gasping for breath before disappearing again.

"Was he speaking to me?"

"Please help him." Yukina pleaded wondering where the merciful woman from the night before went.

"Why?...He does not need it."

And she was gone.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been right.

Yusuke had gotten out all right, a little colder, a little bumped and bruised and steaming angry, but very much alive. Apparently the creature that had dragged him down had been some type of serpent-thing as he said. It had dragged him and then attempted to consume him, in which he introduced the thing to his spirit gun, it nicked the thing causing it to let him go, which was when he emerged at the top, only to be pulled back under by the _thing_ that just didn't know when to quit. So he gave it another taste of his Rei Gun, this time up close and personal.

He had been beyond pissed when he found out that the lady they were supposed to find had been there, and they hadn't even bothered to inquire about Kuwabara, nevermind the fact that even if they had asked she wouldn't have listened, they had to follow the rules of the test. Currently they were situated in a small clearing with a fire going and three members wrapped in blankets, two still drying from their earlier 'swimming' experience. They had made it to the tree line without anymore problems, hopefully they could rest the night without anymore occurrences.

Of course things would be awfully boring if it were easy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: And there it is another chapter done and finished with. Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 6: To Remember

**A/n**: After a long time missing I'm back and with an update at that! This chapter we get a peek into Kagome's past. Hopefully the next chapter should be out soon! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own a thing.

**Summary:**

They need her help to save him but first they must brave the treacherous mountains and the secrets they hold to get to her.

**Pairing:**

Kagome?

Kuwabara/Yukina

**Warnings: **There will be a few OC's mentioned, like Kagome's 'companions' and a few others. However there will be no pairings between OC's and regular characters, since I don't like doing that. There may be past relationships with OC's for Kagome but that's it. In addition there is: Swearing.

**Fuyu Yume**

**By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)**

**Chapter 6: To Remember**

There was something magical about the night. She drew comfort from the darkness and quiet surrounding--the calm. But even she yearned for the sun,loathe as she was to admit it. The sun that would never shine down upon her and her lands--no--she was not graced with the presence of the sun. In her 'world' there was only night and a sad imitation of 'day' when they skies were a soft gray, barely worth being compared to the sun. But somehow this group reminded her distinctly of the sun, odd considering she hadn't felt the sun in centuries, not since the time she had traveled among mortals. They had a warmth emanating from them that had nothing to do with body temperature.

It almost seemed as if they actually cared about the two injured members of their group. As if they weren't together out of necessity and orders from their boss to heal their injured 'teammate'.

_'How peculiar...'_ Kagome thought, her lips pulled into a contemplative frown as her eyes traveled over their forms, the one called Yusuke and the ice maiden, Yukina in particular.

_'It's almost like, they love him.'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yusuke sat with a frown tugging his roughly handsome features into an even more rugged look. He didn't understand why Yukina couldn't heal him, why Kurama didn't know what kind of poison was used, why even Koenma couldn't do anything for Kuwabara. Shoving a hand roughly through his hair he stared long and hard at Kuwabara's limp form, pasty with sickness, his features drawn together and twisted as if in pain. Kuwabara was just getting worse, and his dip in the freezing lake didn't do him any good either. Yusuke's frown deepened, it almost physically hurt to see his friend in such a condition. It made him want to get up and slap Kuwabara awake, yell at him until he yelled back.

_'Is this what he felt like when I died?'_ Yusuke felt a sharp stab of pain in his heart as he saw his best friends face contort again as his body spasmed with pain.

"C'mon Kuwabara...You still haven't beaten me, ya kitten lovin' oaf. Come back and kick my ass!" Yusuke whispered, head bowed as his hands clenched into fists, trying to hold back his tears.

"You can't die, ya hear me? You _can't_."

"You better not, or I'll go to Reikai and kick your ass! Ya hear me?"

"You _won't_ die, I won't _allow_ it."

A few moment's later Kurama rested a hand on Yusuke's shoulder, causing the toushin to jerk his head up abruptly from where it had fallen slouched into his balled fists. Understanding filled his green eyes, as he looked into the reddish-brown eyes of Yusuke.

"It'll be okay."

Yusuke met Kurama's eyes the determined glint clear in his eyes.

"Yeah."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukina's eyes never strayed from Kuwabara. Not once. She had never really taken his advances seriously, even after Genkai and Kurama explained the intricacies of the human mating customs. She was after all a self-reproducing being, she did not need a male to reproduce, however taboo it was for a koorime to mate with a male, even more taboo was it to mate with a human male. They were not like the ice apparition tribe, though once upon a time they had actively mated with ice apparitions and lived among them, a few koorime women choose to stay with the ice apparitions and mate with them.

Ice apparitions (Koori) needed to mate with females to continue their line though those considered Koori were strictly male, while if females were born they were called Koorime. In the Koori bloodline, unlike the Koorime, if they mated with a female it did not matter the females race, because their blood would overpower the females, overtime changing any male children they may have to be completely Koori blood, this was not the same with Koorime however, who were engineered to breed on their own. If there was to be interference (mating with a male) then the resulting offspring would be genetically half koorime and half whatever the koorime mated with...That was how her brother Hiei was created (1).

Now she regretted her decision to disregard his advances as part of his personality and not really serious. Well she knew they were semiserious, but a part of her thought that maybe he'd grow out of his 'crush'. It was apparent now, more clearly than ever, that his feelings for her were genuine. And that hiding behind her, whole self-reproducing koorime-ness, was not going to change her fondness and genuine love that had grown for this man and all his quirks. It had been drilled into her mind at a young age that this was wrong, what she was feeling, so she disregarded his feelings...so she tried to tell herself she wasn't feeling warm and fuzzy and full of butterflies when he was around.

How foolish she was.

To deny him and herself what she had felt all along. The eagerness for his visits, the way that he blushed and tripped over himself to help her, the way he always managed to endear himself to her. The way he said her name and smiled goofily and adoringly at her. The way he made her heart stutter and stomach twist, the way he was so gentle, so understanding with her, and smiled so kindly at her, even when she made a mistake. Yukina laced her fingers with his, silent tears trailing down her face, falling to her lap with a soft 'plink' sound as they turned into priceless gems.

"I love you Kazuma...I do, I really do."

And more tears fell from her eyes.

"And when you wake up, I'm going to tell it to you, show it to you over and over again, and I'm never going to pretend I don't ever again, just please, Kazuma-kun, don't leave me, I need you."

She clutched his hand tighter, sobs wracking her petite body as she fell into a restless sleep curled up next to Kuwabara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei's crimson orbs watched his sister, with an unidentifiable emotion that flickered through those dark orbs. He'd be the first to admit that Kuwabara wasn't his favorite person, that he mostly thought him useless, though he had his moments. But there was a part that said Kuwabara was honorable and would take care of his sister as he'd already demonstrated. Some part of him knew that there would be no other that would take care of and love Yukina as well as Kuwabara. He was however conflicted as to how he felt about that particular bit of information.

Yukina was the most important thing in the world to him. And it ate at him that he hadn't been there to protect her. He had come to accept Kuwabara's being there for Yukina in a rather odd mix of anger, respect and gratitude.

And maybe...Kuwabara wasn't _so_ bad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group began moving again as soon as the dark skies lightened to a slate gray, and they could see where they were going. After the first two hours of trekking through the sparse amount of tree's they came to an abrupt halt at a large chasm, that would prove to be very difficult to get across. Yusuke swore colorfully as Jin's attempt to fly across the chasm proved useless, as a large gust of snow blew him back. It appeared this was another one of those tests. Mentally, Yusuke vowed, when he met this Fuyu whatever he was going to give her a piece of his mind..maybe his fist.

Jin frowned.

"Manthislassiesurelikestomakethingsdifficult." (Man, this lassie sure likes to make things difficult.) Jin muttered, blue eyes dark with annoyance.

Touya spoke, "It is part of her defenses. According to what Eiki-sama used to speak of, she put these defenses in place, to discourage and destroy all those who would seek to abuse her power. Many would come to her in hopes of her performing miracles, and seeing that she could, would begin to try and manipulate her to do more. Power is addictive, and these steps were necessary to insure only those that truly needed and wanted to get to her, with the purest intentions could get through."

"Maybe...if we ask her?" Yukina questioned cautiously.

"LET US PASS!" Yusuke bellowed loudly, his voice echoing.

Above them, Kagome raised a brow as a small amused smile made its way onto her face.

"Well...I guess that didn't wor---Aaah!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"--Aaaaahhhhh!!!!"

"Oomph."

Sounds of struggling were heard as the members of the entourage dedicated to saving Kuwabara struggled to their feet. The standard checking to make sure everyone and everything was as it should be commenced followed by a groan of pain coming from the very unfortunate Yusuke Urameshi, who had hit rock bottom, quite literally, first, and padded the way for well, everyone else. Blinking it was rather difficult to orient himself to the pitch black of the cave, he couldn't see even 6 inches in front of his face, even with his youkai vision. Standing he took a step forward, right into a wall.

"Fuck!" He cursed rubbing his sore nose.

"It seems somehow we've fallen into an underground cave." Kurama said.

"No shit sherlock." Yusuke replied one hand rubbing his nose the other trying to get some feeling back into his undoubtedly bruised butt.

Hiei summoned a flame to his hand to light the way, that is if there had been a way to get out, not only had the top closed up but the entire underground cave seemed to be completely enclosed. The flame dimly lit the 'room' up, casting shadows everywhere, making the already skittish group, on edge. After all it wasn't that comfortable staying in such a small enclosed space, with no exit whatsoever to speak of.

"Hey, what's that?" The slowly recovering Rinku asked pointing weakly at something on one of the cave 'walls'.

"It looks like tally markings, to keep track of a score or something."

"Um...guys?" Yukina's voice sounded shaky.

They turned to look at the only female of their group concerned, only to see the pasty expression on her face, as she pointed at something just beyond the light's reach. Hiei extended his hand out further, coaxing the flame larger, illuminating the previously shadowed area, drawing out a sharp inhalation from the other group members.

Bones.

Many, many bones.

Humanoid in shape.

"Well, fuck." The every eloquent Yusuke said.

Well fuck, indeed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder, if they will find their way out, or suffer the fate of those before them." Kagome mused to herself, eyes light and full of curiosity. There hadn't been a group before them that had intrigued her as much. Not even Mithrial. Light blue, almost white eyes dimmed at the name, a pang of pain in her heart startled her. Kagome placed a slender hand against her chest, over her heart, closed her eyes and let the memories pour over her mind.

_**Flashback**_

"Mithrial, Mithrial!" A younger Kagome called, cheeks ruddy with exertion as the 5 year old looking Kagome ran around looking for her companion and best friend. Pink lips pulled into a childish pout of frustration at being unable to find him, her dark hair lightened to a pale beautiful silvery-white color as her power poured from her body into the air around her searching for the devious wolf-pup.

A indignant bark echoed throughout the air as Kagome's snow pushed the startled wolf-pup from his hiding place into the open. Kagome's eyes light up with delight, her hair darkening back to the inky blue-black as her power receded back into her body. She grinned at the irate wolf-pup who'd been her playmate ever since she could walk. Mithrial had been born to the white wolf pack just a few months before her. Then she'd been born, her mother residing with their pack, they'd been inseparable ever since.

"Kagome! That wasn't fair!" Mithrial said, shifting to human form, his disheveled white hair sticking up at all angles, a scowl on his face. He looked every bit the angry boy, except for the twinkle in his violet eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about..." Kagome started off innocently enough before she yelled, "Race you to the den!" and took off, Mithrial hot on her heels.

_**End Flashback**_

A wistful smile overtook Kagome's face as she remembered the trouble she and Mithrial had gotten into as children. As they grew older though, their duties separated them for years. Mithrial had become leader of the pack while a teenager in wolf years, due to his parents early demise at the hands of a rival wolf pack. As he grew older, Mithrial had gained more territory and been worshiped as a sort of God by certain peoples. Especially those that had looked to him for protection and leadership, and even more so those that had seen his battle prowess, those that had feared him.

And she had traveled the lands offering her aid where it was needed. She had tried her best to do good, to believe in the goodness in people, of all races. Mithrial had found her after about 500 years of separation, after he passed the duties of the pack onto his younger brother. He had done his job, but the pain of his dearest friend called to him. They met up with each other and ended up traveling for some years, before they returned to Japan weary from their travels, Kagome's heart heavy with the findings she'd made of the majority of humans, things Mithrial had already known and tried to tell her. But Kagome was if anything stubborn in her beliefs. She had always had a strange fascination with humans even as a child.

But then she witnessed first hand what humans had done and continued to do all the while condemning youkai and other beings. Youkai and other beings weren't what she'd call perfect either but there are lines that they don't cross. Youkai don't pretend to be your friend before stabbing you in the back, they just try to kill you in the first place after all youkai are 'bad' by nature, Kagome thought of Mithrial, but some youkai they can be just as bad if not worse than humans. Her father had informed her at a young age that demons balanced out the holy beings, even angels that had once roamed the earth plentifully and humans were the neutral force, going either way.

Kagome had returned to Japan and with Mithrial's aid built her mountain home, claiming her territory and offering her protection to the village of humans at the base of her mountains. Kagome thought, _'there are some humans, who aren't so bad'. _A sigh tore itself from her throat as her light blue eyes opened, Mithrial had been her greatest friend and confidant for so long...his betrayal was unexpected, biting and horribly painful. They had been lovers, yes, but above all else they were friends, the best of friends, so him, trying to kill her for what had been entrusted to her, instilled in her a pain that she had never before felt.

Kagome's eyes darkened as her memories returned to a young hanyou and his miko. This miko, Kikyo had guarded the infamous Shikon no Tama for the majority of her life, until the day she died, defending it from the one she _thought_ was Inuyasha, but in actuality was Naraku, a being who had started off as a human, Onigumo, but gave his soul in exchange for power and becoming what he was, a hanyou, with shape shifting capabilities. Both Inuyasha and Kikyo fell that day, tricked by Naraku into believing the other betrayed them, Kikyo to death, Inuyasha to an eternal sleep.

The Shikon had reemerged when a young woman, an untrained miko, fell through the Bone Eater's well, taking her through time, back to the Sengoku Jidai, 50 years after Kikyo's death. And the young miko's journey began. After shattering the Jewel that had been torn from her side, she and the hanyou, Inuyasha, whom she freed from the Goshinboku in which he was pinned to, in an attempt to save her life scoured the lands searching for fragments of the jewel, gaining allies and enemies along the way.

It had pained Kagome to watch as the young girl, the reincarnation of Kikyo fall in love with Inuyasha. She knew it had been a doomed love from the start. Especially when Kikyo was brought back to life in a clay body, not truly living, but not truly dead. In Inuyasha's heart, Kikyo would always be first. In her own way, Kagome pitied all of them, witnessing first hand how the Shikon wove it's spell of pain and destruction.

In the end it came down to a single moment, that would decide the outcome of this great and terrible battle three years in the making between Naraku and the young miko's group. Neither side was to win. It is the law of the world--balance. There cannot be a great evil without their being a great good. All the world comes in pairs, men and women, right and wrong, good and evil, health and sickness, it's all about balance. The outcome of the battle was to be this---both Naraku and the young miko were to perish, the Shikon vanishing with their demise, never to be seen by mortal eyes again.

But she was no mortal.

The Shikon caused death and destruction wherever it was, the thirst mortals had for power was endless. Granted not all humans were like this, just many. After all, given the opportunity to have almost limitless power and one wish, any wish, how many do you really believe would turn that opportunity down? Whenever the Shikon had surface the only thing it truly brought was great death, so the Kami had decided that instead of condemning any great number of lives to death by bestowing the Shikon to another mortal they would give it to a neutral god and or demigod to protect. In the end the choice was between Koenma and Kagome.

After witnessing some rather interesting events in Reikai where several powerful objects were stolen (2), the Kami came to their decision. Kagome's home was the ultimate defense, nobody ever stole from her. Kagome would guard the Shikon no Tama until the Kami decided otherwise. She took her responsibilities seriously establishing other defenses and safeguards just in case. Mithrial had helped her in this, and him turning around and trying to steal it was surprising. The pain in her heart she had felt was unparalleled, but she had her duty to protect what was entrusted to her. So she did--she fought him, and barely managed to hold him off before evoking the spell that would banish him from her mountains.

Bloody and pained, that had been the first and last time Kagome cried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) The whole thing about the Koori is made up by me, except the Koorime who are self reproducing they have a female child every 100 years or something like that (which belongs the plot made by Togashi Yoshihiro). I am also aware that Hiei and Yukina are twins, perhaps Hina had become pregnant with Yukina (it was her 100th year) the same day she mated with Hiei's father, thus having twins, or something else, this is all murky so I just made some other stuff up. I also speculated that maybe if Koorime mate with a male that their offspring from said mating would be male. Anyway, yeah...Sorry if that was confusing.

(2) Yes I am talking about when Kurama, Hiei and Gouki stole the Forlorn Hope, Shadow Sword and Orb of Baast.

A/n: And that's the sixth chapter, questions, comments, concerns?


End file.
